Wanna Be Everything
by AdoreThem
Summary: song ff.... with dialog in the end. Jack/Ianto


_Wanna be everything your man's not  
And I'm gonna give you  
every little thing I got  
Cause you are more than a man needs  
That's why I say you're truly my destiny  
I'm gonna get cha  
If it takes until forever  
No you don't feel me  
if forever turns into never  
I'll let you know my love  
is just as strong  
And for you never just ain't that long (ohh TK)  
_

Jack wondered how long he actually had left with Ianto, he didn't want to let Ianto go, at least not until Ianto had grown old, and Jack knew that with a job in Torchwood that might never happen. Jack had never loved anyone as much as he loved Ianto. He didn't know why, but there were something about Ianto Jones that mesmerized Jack.

_I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close  
_  
Jack wanted to be everything to Ianto, and he wanted Ianto to be his everything.

_And even if the day turns into night  
I will love you by candlelight  
And even if the water starts to run over  
I'll be there to put you on my shoulder  
And if it's hard for you to get to sleep  
I will sing you a melody,  
I wanna feel this way  
Till the end of time, cause I pray one day  
That you will be mine  
_

Even in the darkest of times Jack thought about Ianto. Those amazing blue eyes, that wonderfully curved smile, the suits, his favorite red tie and that fantastic set of hair. If only Ianto could be his until the end of time.

_I wanna be the smile  
you put on your face  
I wanna be your hands  
when you say your grace  
I wanna be whatever  
is your favorite place, oh  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the hat you put on your head  
I wanna be the sheets  
you put on your bed  
I wanna be the skirt  
wrapped around your legs  
Oh, I just wanna be close  
_

What more could Jack really say to Ianto? He loved him, but had a difficult time saying it, 'cause he knew Ianto would be gone at some point, and it hurt just to think about it.

_See my life's filled with up and downs  
I'm ok when you're around  
And when I'm in a storm  
and my nights are cold  
Reach out your hands for me to hold  
See you're my queen on a throne  
and you're the reason  
For a song and I can't wait  
to fill you up with love  
Fill you with love  
_

Maybe Jack should just tell Ianto. He knew that if he didn't, he would regret it when he lost Ianto. He would always remember the beautiful Welshman and would miss him terribly.

_I wanna be the sun,  
your stars, your moon  
I wanna be a hot summer day in June  
I wanna be the smell  
of your sweet perfume  
I just wanna be close  
I wanna be the seed  
That bare your life brand new  
I wanna be the one  
that's so faithful and true  
I wanna be the man down that aisle  
in that suit, yes  
I just wanna be close_

Marriage? Maybe, Jack wanted to spend every time possible with Ianto. Maybe telling him that he loved him and wanted to marry him would do it, or maybe it would scare Ianto away.

As the song ended Jack knew what he wanted to do.

"Ianto."

"Yes Jack?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Should I be scared?"

"God I hope not."

"Good, then go ahead."

"Ianto Jones, I love you."

Ianto was a bit startled by the outburst coming from his lover.

"What?"

"I. Love. You."

"I don't know what to say."

Jack was a bit worried and Ianto could tell.

"I love you too Jack."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then how about marrying me."

Ianto thought he was having a heart attack.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"Ianto Jones, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"I….I…I….YES."

"Oh thank god."

"Nope, just thank me for saying yes."

"Oh I will, many times over."

"I'll be looking forward to that."

"Me too Ianto Jones, or should I say Ianto Jones-Harkness"

"Love the sound of that."

"Yeah me too. More then you know."


End file.
